Wedding Day - Later That Night
by JeanieMD
Summary: At the end of their eventful day, Andy and Sam arrive at the hotel where they will spend their wedding night.


WEDDING DAY LATER THAT NIGHT

"Just wait a second," Sam said as Andy reached for the doorknob. "There's a protocol for this situation, you know!"

Andy shot a puzzled look at her new husband. "What do you mean, protocol? I'm tired and I just want to get _in_ there and _out_ _of_ this dress."

Sam tried to wipe the grin off his face but it was too late.

"Not for the reason _you_ are thinking," Andy said firmly, with no trace of an answering smile. She tried to look very stern but burst out laughing at Sam's raised eyebrow and disappointed look. "It's just that I've had it on all day; I ran half a mile down the highway in it; I tended a poor wounded guy and got his blood all over it – by the way, did you even notice that? I managed to get almost all of it out in the church's washroom, thank goodness, with Traci's help of course. I'd just like to freshen up a little."

"I understand completely," Sam nodded. "We have all the rest of our lives ahead – we can take some time to relax and unwind. And while I really do like unwinding with you in other ways, I thought we could sit down in front of the fireplace – oh, you haven't seen that feature yet. So first things first – the protocol I'm talking about is this," and with that he swept his bride up in his arms and carried her across the threshold of the bridal suite.

Andy giggled and gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek before he dumped her rather unceremoniously on the very comfortable-looking couch. Taking a quick look around Andy was immediately charmed by the ambiance – soft pastels in shades of rose, blue and violet against a cream background; the fireplace Sam had mentioned just waiting for the touch of a match (Andy was delighted that it was a real fireplace, not gas or electric); lushly thick carpeting underfoot and overstuffed couches and chairs. There was nothing cold or severe – the overall impression was one of comfort and luxury.

Sam had headed to the bar tucked discreetly in a corner where he found champagne chilling in a silver bucket. Leaving that for later, he chose instead a couple of bottles of sparkling water from the small refrigerator. Bringing them back to the couch he handed one to Andy, put the other on the low coffee table, and dropped to his knees in front of her. He pushed her shoulders gently back against the cushions and picked up one of her feet.

"I have to say, Mrs. Swarek, that your taste in wedding footwear is not quite what I expected," he said as he looked at the sturdy black boot in front of him. "Is this what they are showing in all those magazines you and Nash have been studying for the last couple of months?"

Andy giggled again. "I'll have you know I had really beautiful silver open-toe pumps in my bag ready to slip into when I got to the church. The bag, however, was in your truck when it got hijacked so it was boots or bare feet, and I didn't want to shock Father Jean-Pierre with the sight of my naked toes."

"Ah yes, the hijacking of my truck. Is that part of the really long story you hinted at? It's a good thing that the Mounties heard the APB and were able to stop that girl and get my truck back. That nice young girl you picked up on the side of the road, on your way to the church, where you would have arrived barely in time for the ceremony in the first place, and then let drive away while you checked out her stabbing victim? I dunno, doesn't seem like that long a story to me – pretty cut and dried, just a normal McNally morning."

Sam had unlaced the boots and slid them off, massaging Andy's toes and kneading the soles of her feet with his thumbs. Andy moaned in ecstasy. "Ohhh, that feels amazing! I think my feet are at least as sore as they would have been in my heels. But they must be sticky and smelly, Sam – you don't need to do that."

"I said for better or worse, didn't I? If sweaty toes are as worse as it gets I figure I'm getting off lightly," Sam said with a grin.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to give you something worser before too long," Andy replied.

"Worser? I know it's been a long day, but I didn't think you were so tired that you'd lose your ability to speak proper English." Sam continued massaging and rubbing Andy's feet, then started tickling them until Andy begged him to stop.

"Sam, Sam, that's enough! If I let you help me out of this gown will you please stop torturing me?" Andy struggled to pull her feet away from Sam so she could stand up.

"That's a pretty powerful incentive, McNally. Here, turn around and I'll unzip you." Sam grasped the zipper tab and started sliding it down until it wouldn't move any lower. "What the...Andy, the zipper can't go any farther because the back of your dress is sewn together!"

"Oh, I forgot. Nick had to sew it up because when I bent over looking for my vows the stitching gave way," Andy explained.

" _Nick_ sewed you into your dress? Would you care to explain _that_ part of your story? What was Collins doing there?" Sam was beginning to think that Andy's really long story was much, much longer than he had anticipated.

"He had stopped by to tell me he wouldn't be coming to the wedding after all because he had to catch his flight to Vancouver," Andy reassured Sam. "He is meeting Juliet there and I'm not exactly sure what their plans are. I guess he'll request a transfer out there or she'll ask to come here."

"Ah, that makes sense," Sam agreed. "Collins is a good guy and he deserves to be happy, and Juliet seems to be just the right girl for him."

Andy grinned at Sam's benign assessment of the Collins/Ward situation, remembering not that long ago when Nick hadn't really been one of Sam's favourite people.

"OK, McNally, if I'm not going to rip your wedding gown right off you, which would seem a little bit crude, how do you suggest that I get you out of it?" Sam was truly perplexed, and Andy found it very endearing.

"There is a small manicure set in my bag – it has a pair of scissors with very sharp points. They should do the trick. I'm really glad that the Mounties took the time to bring my bag to the hotel – that was above and beyond."

"I think there was a little professional courtesy at work there – fellow law enforcement officers/victims of crime on their wedding day. Is this it here, in the red leather case?" Sam held up the article in question.

"That's it. Careful, please!"

"Well it would be a lot easier if you just took it o..." Sam stopped in mid-sentence as he realized the absurdity of what he was about to say. Andy just gave him a pointed look and turned her back so Sam could get at the stitches. It took only a couple of minutes and at last the zipper could move all the way to the bottom.

"Can I help you off with that?" Sam asked with tongue in cheek, and wasn't too surprised when Andy declined.

"Let me just freshen up a little – I'll be right back, I promise. Why don't you open the champagne while I'm gone?"

"Right," Sam agreed and went back to the bar as Andy vanished into the bathroom. Sam could hear water running but it didn't sound like the shower, so maybe Andy had meant it when she said she'd be back soon. Sam opened the bottle expertly – no explosive cork launching for him – and brought it back to the low table by the fireplace, along with two flutes. He turned off the room lights, knowing the flickering light from the fireplace would be just right.

He sat down at one end of the couch and leaned his head back; it had been a long and emotional fourteen hours. He chuckled to himself as he mentally reviewed the events of the day, from Andy's "wake-up call", to her mysterious disappearance, to his father's arrival, to the ring mix-up – at this point Sam made a mental note to have a heart-to-heart talk with his best man, something along the lines of "Take an extra five seconds to make sure which ring you hand over, pal!"

Sam could feel himself sinking deeper into the couch and gave himself a little shake. If he fell asleep before Andy came back he would never, _ever_ hear the end of it. Then he heard the door open and as he turned, ready to say, "About time," he found himself absolutely speechless.

Andy had changed into her honeymoon peignoir set, and brushed out her hair so it waved gently over her shoulders. Her face was glowing, and he thought she had never looked more beautiful. The silk-and-lace concoction was a soft silvery-grey, and Sam thought how like his Andy that was. No sexy black or vampy red, no virginal white; she had chosen the colour of moonlight and it suited her perfectly.

Sam jumped to his feet and opened his arms as he walked towards her. She came straight into his embrace with her face lifted to his, her eyes gazing so deeply into his that he thought she must be able to see into his very soul. He cupped her face gently between his hands and kissed her softly, almost reverently.

"Andy..." Sam had to pause and clear his throat before going on. "Andy, when I saw you coming down the aisle this afternoon I thought I had never seen anything so beautiful. If I didn't feel like that already, you would have made me believe I was the luckiest guy in the world. But I was wrong. You are even more beautiful now, and I didn't think that was possible. Come on, sweetheart, sit with me and drink a toast to...what would _you_ like to toast?"

"Just us. After all this time, no matter how things seemed sometimes as though we'd never get it right, here we are. We both knew all along, don't you think, that it would always be us?"

"We did. Okay, my darling, here's to us!" and Sam clinked his glass gently against hers.

They sipped the perfectly-chilled wine, sitting side by side and leaning gently against each other. They were quiet for a moment, the only sound in the room the crackle of the flames. After a bit Andy set her glass down on the table and turned to face her new husband.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you? Can you feel the way my heart is about to burst with happiness because I'm here with you, belonging to you as you belong to me? Sam, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love."

"Oh, Andy, if you don't stop you're going to see something no bride should ever have to see – her groom bawling like a baby. I do know how much you love me because I love you the same way. I'll never be able to say that too many times – maybe because I couldn't tell you at all for such a long time. If your heart bursts mine will too. We're here. We're together. We are husband and wife. Let's drink another toast to ourselves, to us."

"That sounds great," Andy whispered and lifted her glass to his, clinking softly. She took a sip and then leaned forward, cupping his face in her hands as he had held hers. She closed the last gap between them and touched her lips to his.

The kiss was so light, so soft, that it barely registered in Sam's mind. He stretched his hand towards her shoulder and entwined his fingers in her hair. Gently, deliberately, he increased the pressure of his mouth against hers. He breathed her scent and tasted her lips, then so, so carefully touched the tip of his tongue to her lower lip. Without hesitation she opened her mouth to him, and they merged lips, tongues, breath, all that they were to each other in a kiss like nothing they had ever felt before.

Startled, they pulled a little apart, then needing to satisfy their yearning for each other they kissed again. Sam put his other arm around her shoulders and gathered her in more closely. They were motionless then, immersed in the feel of each other and the intensity of the kiss.

Andy was the first to move, reaching her hands to the ribbons that tied her robe at the neck. Sam eased the fragile fabric over her shoulders, his hands running down her bare arms, then back up again. He could feel her shiver under his touch, and he brought his fingers to the curve of her cheek, and stroked lovingly along her throat to the lacy neckline of her gown.

Andy hesitated a moment, then began to undo the buttons of Sam's charcoal grey shirt. As she moved down his shirt front she let her fingertips brush against his skin from time to time. She smiled as he closed his eyes tightly, then opened them to look at her with so much love and passion that she thought she might spontaneously combust.

"Do you think maybe you could work just a little bit faster?" Sam whispered in her ear. "I feel like I might suffocate because I've got too many clothes on."

"Oh, I guess I could try but there are just so many buttons," Andy said teasingly.

Sam gripped his shirt in both hands and pulled, sending the remaining buttons flying. "I've always wanted to do that," he chuckled. He slid forward off the couch onto the plush rug in front of the fire. With a gentle tug he brought Andy with him until they were kneeling face to face.

"You look so lovely, but do you think I could maybe slide the straps off your shoulders? Like this, so I can get at the hollow of your throat?"

"I think that would be okay," Andy said huskily, and she helped him by shrugging first one shoulder, then the other so the bodice of the gown slipped to her waist.

Sam pressed his lips to the exact spot where her pulse throbbed in her throat. He could feel the life force moving between them, and he nuzzled his face into her soft skin and planted tiny kisses along the fine bones.

Andy sighed, and wriggled a little as Sam continued the feather-light kisses. She felt something tickle just a little, and suddenly realized that she was feeling Sam's eyelashes – long, black lashes that any woman would kill to have.

"Giggling isn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for here, McNally," Sam complained. When she explained he ducked his head in embarrassment and she remembered the surprising shyness that he occasionally exhibited. In fact right after Father Jean-Pierre declared them husband and wife she had seen him look down, abashed as their friends cheered and applauded. _Mr. Tough guy_ , she thought lovingly.

"I'm suddenly feeling the effects of the champagne," Andy said softly. "Would it be okay if we just stretch out here in front of the fire for a bit?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Sam answered. "Maybe though I'll take a minute to 'refresh myself' too – if you don't mind waiting, that is."

"Take all the time you need," Andy replied. "I'll be here when you get back."

"I should hope so," Sam threw back over his shoulder as he headed into the bathroom.

Andy came back from her dreamy state when she felt Sam's hand stroking her back. She rolled onto her side to look at him, noticing that he had changed into a pair of navy silk sleep pants. His chest was bare, and she enjoyed the thought that this gorgeous man was her husband. He stretched out on the rug beside her, smoothing back the hair that had fallen across her forehead.

"Come here," he murmured as he slid his arm under her shoulders and held her close. She snuggled against him, feeling his heart beating steadily as her cheek rested against his chest. Her fingers played idly with the hair on his chest, tracing sinuous paths up, down, around, enjoying the feel of his warm skin.

Sam captured her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm and folding her fingers over it as if to capture the imprint of his lips. Then he began to trace similar patterns over her upper body, enjoying the sensation of her silky skin beneath his fingertips. After a while he began a more purposeful approach, circling around each breast, over and over along the same path, having an almost hypnotic effect on Andy who lay very still, her breathing a little shallow. He could feel the anticipation that quivered through her body, and smiled as he laid his cheek against her hair. Stealthily the pattern of his wandering fingers changed, moving up the curve of each breast before sliding back to trace the outline of her ribs. With each pass his fingertips came closer and closer to the nipples that had risen into hard buds, seeming to demand the recognition they deserved.

Finally unable to stand it anymore, Andy reached up with her own hand and placed Sam's palm over her breast, pressing it down firmly. She twisted her head back to look at him, and the expression on her face made Sam squeeze that breast gently before closing his thumb and forefinger on the nipple. He leaned over to kiss Andy quickly, then moved down to replace his fingers with his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue over the so-sensitive flesh. Andy moaned softly, a sound that always drove Sam a little crazy, and he felt his already-stiff penis harden even more, pressing against Andy's hip.

Sam gently extracted his arm from under Andy's shoulders, rolling onto his stomach before lifting himself to his knees. He moved his mouth to the other breast, continuing to stimulate the first one, wet from his tongue, with his fingers. Andy was no longer lying still; her body was rocking from side to side and her knees were bent so she could lift her hips a little off the rug.

Sam placed one hand on each of her, immobilizing her and holding her firmly in place. Slowly and deliberately his lips travelled the length of her body, nibbling, licking, sucking every inch of her skin. Every so often he would lick and then blow on the wet skin, watching her shiver under his ministrations.

Being unable to move was almost torment for Andy. She knew that if she insisted, Sam would let her go but she enjoyed the sensation of being under his control. Her breath kept catching in her throat as she waited impatiently for Sam's journey to reach its destination.

Suddenly Sam rose up on his knees, pulling Andy towards him. With one hand he carefully edged the satin and lace of her gown up and over her head, then laid her back down, pausing for a moment to gaze at her slim body as she lay open to him, the flickering firelight making a lovely play of light and shadow across her skin. Then Sam bent again to his task, working his way inevitably downward, repeating the sucking, licking, nibbling, until at last he reached the junction of her thighs.

He blew lightly over the soft curls, then nudged her thighs apart until he could reach her very core. He could see the glistening that let him know just how ready she was for him. Sam nuzzled into the warmth and softness, then extended his tongue to sweep across the folds and make its way to his goal. Sucking, licking and sucking again, Sam tasted the salty sweetness he loved. He could hear Andy panting and moaning as he continued his attentions. Her hands were buried in the plush rug, gripping so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Oh God, Sam, please!"

"Please what, sweetheart? Please stop? Please don't stop? Tell me what you want."

"I can't even think what I want! You make me crazy, you know – I can feel myself falling apart. I think what I want, what I need, is to have you inside me – right now."

"Are you sure? You don't want to have a little "holy moly" moment first?"

"Not this time, Sam. I just want to feel all of you, filling me completely. Please, Sam."

"All right, my darling. This is me, filling you up." Sam wasted no time shucking his pants and rolling over Andy's body. Her hands were waiting, taking hold of his throbbing penis and guiding it to her opening. With one long smooth thrust Sam buried himself in her, the slick wet heat enfolding him and flooding his body with sensation. Andy lifted herself to him and he moved in her, long slow thrusts alternating with short quick ones, feeling her climax building as he sensed his own.

"Sam, I'm almost there...oh God, Sam, harder! I just can't get enough of you."

"I'm just about there too, sweetheart, just a little more, a little..." Sam stopped talking as Andy's inner muscles squeezed him, and then the rhythmic waves of her orgasm hit and he could feel the contractions gripping him until he reached his own climax and emptied himself into her. He let himself down gently to feel the length of her beneath him, supporting his weight on his elbows so as not to crush her, lying perfectly still and enjoying the faint tremors he could still feel, like tiny aftershocks following their own little earthquake.

Andy's hands were pressing down on his back, holding him in place. One thing he loved was that she liked to keep him inside as long as possible, just enjoying the sensation of bodies merged so closely that there was no perceptible ending or beginning, just the blend of physical and emotional oneness. At last, though, he could feel himself slipping out of her, and he rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him to curl up against his side.

"I love you, Andy. I plan to spend the rest of my life showing you, telling you, making sure that you always know how much."

"I love you too, Sam. I feel the very same way. I just can't believe that we have finally reached this point, that our lives will be spent together, loving each other. How long did you say you thought we could keep this up? Forty years, was it? I plan to hold you to that."

"Pretty sure I'm never gonna need those pills, either," Sam laughed, thinking back to the early days when they were getting used to each other, but still a little tentative so the mornings after were often just a quick kiss and cuddle and then an equally quick exit.

Beside him Andy stretched luxuriously. "Mmm, I thought I'd be completely exhausted after a day like the one we've had but I'm not. I guess I'm tougher than I thought – or maybe I'm just getting my second wind. Speaking of second wind, how are you feeling right now?"

Sam looked up at the ceiling, then back to the face he loved. "I'm just feeling pretty mellow, you know, like I could hardly move if the fire alarm went off."

"Well, you just lie there and relax then, and I'll try to find some way to amuse myself." With that Andy moved away from his side and rose gracefully so she was on all fours, then leaned down and gave him a deep, lingering kiss, her hair falling over his face. Then she pulled away and began a journey of her own, alternating soft kisses and little nibbles as she moved down his throat and across his chest.

Sam held his breath, then gasped a little as her tongue and teeth found first one nipple, then the other. Andy took her time, enjoying the knowledge that she could render this strong man powerless with just the smallest effort. She hummed a little to herself, and smiled against his skin as she realized that he could feel that small vibration throughout his body. She knew that he was exerting all his self-control to keep still and she loved knowing the effect she was having.

Moving past Sam's chest Andy nuzzled her way farther down his body. She could see his arousal, and sat back on her heels for a moment just to admire his throbbing erection. Then she wrapped both hands firmly around the shaft, moving them very slightly up and down, feeling him grow even harder. Leaning down she licked the head, experiencing him with all her senses – the sight, and taste, and feel of him, the musky male scent, the sound he was making deep in his throat as he gave himself up to her. She opened her mouth and very slowly took him in, all his length, loving the sensation. She began to move, coming all the way to the tip and then sliding all the way down. Slowly at first, then gradually increasing the tempo.

Sam's hands wound themselves into her hair, encouraging her to continue to move faster. He groaned suddenly and held her head still between his hands for a moment, then relaxed his grip and let her move again. She knew that he was close to the edge, so she drew herself almost all the way back until only the head was still in her mouth. She started sucking, then swirling her tongue over and around, then sucking again. Once again Sam held her head still, and his voice was hoarse as he spoke.

"Andy, oh God Andy, that feels incredible! _You_ are incredible. I'd love this to go on forever, except I'm pretty sure I couldn't last that long – or even a few minutes. Andy, I'm so close. So close I feel like I'm gonna explode. What do you want to do next? Do you want to come up here so I can kiss you, and come inside you? Tell me what you want."

"I'm doing exactly what I want right now. Why don't you just enjoy it, and let what happens, happen?" Andy again took all of him into her mouth, and as she started moving faster up and down his shaft she reached one hand up to his chest and rolled his nipple between her thumb and fingers, alternating between them and feeling the tension building in Sam's body. She closed her other hand around Sam's penis and squeezed just a little. The increased stimulus took him over the edge and he gasped her name as he throbbed inside her mouth and surrendered to his orgasm. Andy kept him in her mouth, swallowing until he was completely spent. She let him go then, holding him protectively in her hand as she rested her head on his stomach.

They were quiet and still for a few minutes, until Sam reached down to stroke her hair, then cup her chin. His fingers gently urged her upwards until she lay beside him, pressing herself as closely as possible to his side. He tilted her chin so he could kiss her, and their lips met in a kiss of utter fulfillment. They lay quietly in each other's arms until after a few minutes Andy shivered a little.

"Are you cold, McNally? Maybe we should get you under some covers."

"I hate to move from this spot, but I am feeling a little chilly. Shall we adjourn to the bedroom?

"I think that's a good idea," Sam replied, and he sat up, then rose to his feet. "Here, let me help you up," he said, taking Andy's hands in his. He pulled her up and enfolded her in his arms, loving the feel of their two bodies together. "Come on, let's go," he said and they started towards the bedroom.

"You know something, McNally? This has been a first for me."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" asked Andy in a puzzled tone.

"I've never had sex with a married woman before," Sam explained with a grin.

"Good to know," Andy responded. "Me neither. I mean, I've never had sex with a married man."

"Good. This has been a pretty great day, Mrs. Swarek," Sam said in a voice of utter content.

"Yes it has, Mr. McNally," Andy agreed, and they moved into the bedroom for their first night's sleep as husband and wife.


End file.
